Shirts
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Phaedros Amyntor wears his boyfriend's shirts a lot of the time. Here are some instances where he does just that. Disclaimer: Xander & Phai belong to Oliver Stone & themselves. Warning: Modern AU, Phai's name changed to fit modern setting, alphabetical ordering of connected oneshots
1. Alone

**AN: I've never written and posted a Modern AU for this fandom before, so it might suck. I'm so sorry if it does. For those of you that do see this, enjoy!**

Alexander Megalos stood by the door to his apartment, shrugging on his leather jacket as he got ready to leave for the graveyard shift at the local clinic just a few streets away. His boyfriend of five years, and friend since childhood, Phaedros Amyntor, sat in an armchair in the living room in his boxers and a t-shirt reading a book.

"I'm going now, Love," Alexander strolled into the room where his boyfriend was and leaned down to recieve and give a kiss, "Call me if-"

"-anything happens, lock the door before I go to bed, feed Peritas, etc. etc. I know, Dearest. You've had this job for three months now, I think I've got the routine figured out."

Alexander smiled brightly, showing off perfectly straight white teeth, "All right. I'm serious though- Call me if anything happens. I'm right down the street," he checked the watch that was always on his right wrist, "I gotta go," he recieved another quick kiss, "See you in the morning!" and he was out the door.

Phai, which was Alexander's nickname for his boyfriend, watched his boyfriend go before turning to his novel that he had to finish for class the next day. But after two hours, the book was done, Peritas was fed, and the door was locked. Phai was completely alone.

Realizing this fact as he watched the darkening sky, he decided to fix his problem. Walking into the bedroom determinedly, he heard the muffled sound of Peritas' paws in the gray shag carpet as he followed him in there. Turning toward the closet that he and Alexander shared, he pet Peritas' head as the black Alopekis butted his head against Phaedros' hip, knowing that he too was missing Alexander.

"It's okay, Boy, I miss him too," with that, Phai turned back to the closet, and, after a minute or two of indecision, took out Alexander's shirt of dark blue cotton and put it on, the act of wearing one of his lover's shirts helping him to not feel so alone.


	2. Busy

When they were both too busy to spend a lot of time together; Hephaestion with his morning and afternoon classes at the university with hopes to become an archivist at the local museum, and Alexander with his graveyard shift job at the clinic, Hephaestion would slip on one of Alexander's shirt and wear it as he went about his day.

This busyness of the couple had been most evident as of late, with Phaedros trying to push himself through midterm exams, and the clinic's growing trust in Alexander. As this was the case, Phaedros was home alone more nights than not, and staying up past midnight more often than not. Because of this, Phaedros was growing more tired by the day. And more lonely. There were even nights he would let Peritas up on the bed just so he had a companion to sleep next to at night.

Finally, one morning, Phaedros had had enough. He was not some weak damsel in distress, no matter if Alexander teased him for watching those cheesy romantic movies. He would find a solution, or die trying. Of course, he knew Alexander would become worried and beg him nonstop not to die if he knew he was thinking like this. He gave a small smile in one of the oval mirrors in the bathroom as he worked on brushing his long hair back into a low ponytail.

Then he startled as a solution came to him, the brush tugging just a little too hard on a knot at the base of his ponytail in his surprise, causing him to make a short, high yelp of pain. Once his ponytail was firmly in place and his surprise had died a little, he snapped his fingers, scaring Peritas to a stand.

"I'm sorry, Boy. Did I startle you?" he soothed before explaining himself, "I figured out a solution to my problem, Peri! Which means no more sleeping in our bed for you!" he was so excited that Peritas barked anyway, feeling his human companion's energy, "I know, I know, I love you too, Boy. Come on!" and he walked into the bedroom once more, throwing open the closet doors.

After some time going through his boyfriend's overshirts, Phaedros chose a white shirt that was in a plaid pattern that had light blue and green lines making the pattern. Slipping the shirt on carefully, he gave a heavy sigh of relief and happiness. Pulling up the collar, he breathed his boyfriend's unique scent in for a moment, and then went back to studying. From then on, the night seemed less pressing and he was able to study fully without feeling overwhelmed with homework and lonliness.

**AN: Not sure if this fit the bill for the letter "B," but I tried. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
